Bittersweet Candies
by Touhma-kun
Summary: Just a little high school drama. Rath is struggling with his love life and thatz is trying to help on hold because I can't find time for everything. I will continue though
1. Favors

**_I have decided to put up another fanfic! WOot!_**

_**I changed the setting up a bit since I've never done high school drama before for DK**_

_**I just want to clear a few things up first. **_

_**Draqueen is the name of the high school**_

_**Dusis is a city not a continent. **_

_**That's about it so..ENJOY!**_

* * *

****

Day dawned decent enough to ride a bike to school. A few puffy white clouds decorated the sky and the sun happily shone upon all of them. But to one particular teenager, this day wasn't a pleasant one to arise to. It was the end of January and that meant one thing to every High School student everywhere. Midterms. Rath Illuser groaned and rolled out of bed landing on the wooden floor with a loud thump. See? The day was already starting to reek of disaster! Grumbling, the black haired teen slowly got up and went about his daily routine of rummaging through his floor for something decent to wear.

He sighed and picked up a white t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans that appeared to be clean. His wardrobe was plain and simple. There was no point in dressing up for school. There were no girls to impress. They were mostly brainless bimbo's with nothing more to do than hit on any guy with a cute face.

He slipped on his clothes and shut his bed room door behind him. If his parents realized the mess he'd be suck in there all weekend trying, key word 'trying', to straighten it out. He ran out of the rundown the apartment stairs with a skateboard under his arm.

"Rath!"

The black haired teen turned around to face a smiling blonde with waist length hair.

"Hey Rune." He said, trying to make his voice a cheerful as possible. Rune saw through the fake smile.

"Worried about midterms?" He asked casually as they took off down the side walk.

Rath shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It's not like I have a future anyway."

Rune rolled his eyes. "Just because you haven't found something you want to do doesn't mean your life isn't worth living."

Rath laughed coldly. "Then I shall spend the rest of my miserable life in a dead end job, still in college and failing every class like I did in High School."

Rune gave his friend and brief hug. "You make it sound so terrible." He said with sarcastic humor.

Rath shrugged again, putting his skateboard down on the ground and standing on top of it.

"Well, whatever. I have half a semester left to figure it out." And he took off, dodging a shocked old lady.

Rune stared after him, giving his back a hopeless glance. He kept his slow pace and continued to walk to school.

On another side of town a boy with dull green hair and bright emerald eyes was struggling to find decent clean clothes on his bedroom floor. Thatz was much like Rath. Messy, and careless. Only he wasn't failing half as bad and had a lot to live for.

Draqueen High (Don't ask) was school to a few of the most attractive boys in Dusis (in this Dusis is a city not a continent). Yes Thatz was gay, but proud of it. In fact a lot of people in Draqueen High swung that way to. It was like a curse. But not many people were complaining.

Thatz was best friends with Rune and Rath, they had met in Elementary and were inseparable ever since. And the three were extremely open. They had an odd relationship, at least he and Rath did.

Thatz sighed and closed the door behind him. Rath was very closed, he knew. And Rune and he were about the only people who were close to him. It was, in a way, nice, to know you held a special place in a cold persons heart. It was scary at the same time too. Rath could be extremely heartless, murderous, and reckless.

As Thatz continued to walk down the sidewalk under the minimal shade of a few dead trees the green haired boy recalled the oddest moment he had with Rath. He loved the boy like a brother, but sometimes they acted like lovers…in a sadomasochistic relationship.

flashback

Outside was the ideal setting for a winter wonderland. Young children ran around, pulling sleds, throwing snow balls at each other. But for an unfortunate age group, they were stuck indoors, in a lifeless classroom, listening to a teacher drone on and on and on—

Rath's unnatural ruby eyes began drooping as the light tick-tock of the clock soothed him to sleep that he felt he needed.

Off in another corner of the room, Thatz refused the spell of slumber and settled for watching everyone else try and pay attention. His eyes wandered off to one of his best friends, Rath. His head was resting on the hard wooden table, his mouth slightly open. Thatz held back a snort of laughter. The ebony haired teen never did care much for school.

Slowly the minutes ticked by and just as Thatz was beginning to fully doze off the bell rung, making him nearly fall out of his chair. There was sound of many chairs scraping the floor and the scuttling of a mad rush for the exit, freeing them from this high school prison for two week of nonstop winter fun.

But obviously Rat hadn't heard the shrill ringing and was still sleeping, but it didn't sound like it was very peaceful, for the ebony haired teen was panting and there was slight sheet of precipitation o his forehead. The teacher was sitting at her desk, submerged in a thick novel (very predictable) and was completely unaware of the two teens that remained in her classroom.

"Rath."

He was rewarded with a moan.

"Rath, buddy, wake up. Class is over."

He was greeted with a loud. "Rune!"

Thatz held back from laughing out loud. "Okay, Rath. WAKE UP!"

He yelled the last part in the unsuspecting boy's ear, resulting in Rath opening his eyes immediately and literally falling on his ass, glaring at the green haired boy.

"What the fuck was that for?" He accused before looking down. His glare turned into a light blush.

Thatz just smiled. "Yeah…c'mon. I don't want to stay here any longer."

Rath nodded and limped out of the room behind him. Thatz couldn't help laughing, but almost instantly shut his mouth as he received a fierce glare from his best friend.

"Would you like to assist with it?" He snapped.

Thatz was quite taken aback. It wasn't unlike Rath's blunt unquestioned nature, but he still didn't expect the demand. Yes demand. Rath hated requesting. The green haired boy held back a blush.

It was odd. He and Rath trusted each other with everything, regardless of what it was. And every favor had to be repaid. And if both remember correctly, it was Thatz's turn to return the favor, and Rath was probably basking in the irony of it all. Thatz rolled his green eyes and stuck out his tongue. Rath smirked.

"You'd better put that tongue to good use. You know you owe me."

Thatz nodded. He rolled his eyes yet again with annoyance.

The ebony haired boy pulled him into an empty classroom. Thatz tried not to make the situation even tenser. Rath was sitting on the desk, just staring at Thatz who slowly advance, still unsure of himself.

end flashback

Thatz couldn't help shaking his head. That was the only time he'd given anyone a blow job. And it was ironic that it began with his best friend.

He looked up and stared in surprise. He hadn't realized that he was standing in front of the gate to Draqueen High, already.

"It's about time you woke up Thatz. You've been standing there for about five minutes."

Thatz knew that voice all too well.

"Good morning to you too Rune." He laughed.

Rune smiled sweetly and hugged the green haired teen. "Yes good morning. I wonder what horrors it brings."

Thatz chuckled. Inside the campus students ambled about, chatting, sitting, possibly sleeping. And a solitary figure with an aura of pure darkness in his usual secluded corner.

"Morning Rath." Said Thatz as they sat down on the unoccupied seats next to the dark boy.

"Hello." He mumbled, not looking up to face his two best friends.

Rune rolled his eyes. This boy was never happy.

Thatz clapped him on the shoulder. "What's getting you down?"

Rath glared. "If I don't wanna tell you. I don't have to."

Thatz was half taken aback but immediately got the hint and motioned for Rune to follow him out of Rath's way.

Rune was utterly confused. "What the hell? He seemed normal," as normal as he could ever get, "this morning!"

Thatz shrugged. "Things or people who get under his skin are few. So what do you think?"

Rune rolled his eyes. "Cesia."

* * *

_**How's that for the first chapter. The next one will explain a bit more. It's currently a pwp So bear with me.**_


	2. Contemplation

YAY! I'm back! Miss me? Lol. I thought not. Well let's get on with this shall we?

Disclaimer: You all should know that if I owned dragon knights a video game and an anime would have gone out AGES ago.

And side note: Cesia and the rest have last names (well Rath already had once to begin with)

* * *

Aomori, Cesia. World's most annoying, self-centered, whiny girl of the twenty first century. With wavy purple hair that went down to her feet and gold eyes normally you'd think she'd have a boy friend no?

Said girl, though, had taken up stalking Rath almost every moment of her miserable life. And this annoyed…no ROYALLY PISSED the boy off.

Things were never off to a good start with Rath. Never. And even though running into Rune on his way to school was about the only thing that would count as good today, Cesia had made that small light go out by just looking at him with those unusually large eyes, with unusually large eye lashes, and heavy eye liner.

"Go away Cesia."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you?"

"Yes you do!"

"Do I now? Get the fuck out of my face."

Persistent bitch sits down in royally pissed off boys lap…it's like mixing baking soda with vinegar (a.n. I don't know shit about chemistry so shaddap!). Rath narrowed his violent red eyes to a death glare and shoved the girl off his lap. She landed on her hip, her skirt riding up so her magenta underwear were exposed to the world. She look confused more than anything.

And until he stuck out the middle finger did Cesia leave still looking rather confused and oblivious. Her long trail of purple hair sweeping the pavement. He rubbed circles on his temple with his fore finger. He swore once they were out of here that slut would be stuffed into a food processor, and fed to alligators…no wait…let's not forget animal cruelty. She would just be left out in the hot sun to rot.

By the time the bell rung Rath, Rune, and Thatz had been over their daily discussion about ditching class. With Rune backing up the teachers and Thatz behind him all the way. They were ten seconds away from the late bell and yet this still bickered two feet form their homeroom door.

"I say we just ditch I mean we can just get the homework for Rune tomorrow."

Rune fumed. "I'm not some geek, Thatz. But what if we get caught?"

Thatz laughed. "Rune, Rune, Rune, Rune, Rune." He said with an amused smile. "You should know that I'm the best at sneaking. Whether it's in or out!" He seemed unusually proud of himself.

Rath snorted. "That's not something that's worth priding yourself on."

Thatz raised an eye brow. "And anything you do is?"

Rath shrugged indifferently. "I never said I was."

Rune shook his head and sighed, defeated. "You two morons can ditch class. But the bell will ring in about five seconds and I'm going to class."

He spun around on his feel and ran back into their homeroom, leaving the two other delinquents to strut down the hall smirking like idiots.

Once out side they ran out the gates and out onto the streets.

* * *

Rune watched from a window on the second story shaking his head. Half the time he hoped they got caught. He sighed and turned back to the teacher who was reading allowed to the class. Maybe he should have gone with them…NO!

He shook his head. _Man I've been spending too much time with them_. He sighed with a smile. Yeah. Too much time. And he didn't regret a minute of it. In fact it was almost a blessing to have met Rath and Thatz…Rath especially. Amazing right? It downright scared him. But someone would have to whip them back into line sometime or another. He lay his head down on his open book. It made an adequate pillow. Of course a certain dark boy would be more comfortable.

It was weird…as of late his eyes had been following said boy with the single white highlight in his hair. And that scared him too…

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know it's short! Shaddap already! .

Anyways…review. I'm beginning to like the way this thing is heading…so…you should too! YEAH!


End file.
